Rom's Pokémon Adventure
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: While going on a quest, Rom was sucked into a mysterious portal and was dragged to the realm of Pokémon. Trying to figure out how to bring her back, Blanc enlists the help of Planeptune's Oracle, Histoire, and the Guardian of Gamindustri, Bradley. When Rom encounters the remnants of Team Rocket running about the Kanto region, what will she do? Mainly Rom story... Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Rom's Pokémon Adventure

Chapter 1: Beginnings

-Lowee- A girl with short brown hair walked out of an open doorway and sighed. She was bored out of her mind.

"Ram's away at Lastation... And, Blanc's busy with her novels," she said as she folds her arms, "I'm so bored... What to do?"

"Oh, Rom... Hello," a woman's voice called to her. A woman with long sky blue hair walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi, Mina... Is there something wrong?" Rom asked as she looked up at the Oracle.

"You have nothing to do, huh? Well, why not take on some quests and get some shares?" Mina suggested.

"Won't Blanc get mad?" Rom asked.

"Honestly, yes... But, think of how happy she would be knowing that you're doing something worthwhile to the nation."

"Mmm... Okay," Rom smiled as she nods her head. She rushed out of the hallway.

"She's a sweet girl... I pray she will be all right," Mina smiled as she folds her arms.

-Lowee Snowfield; Later- " **Eternal Force Blizzard!** " Rom called as she swung her large blue pen wand and froze an Ancient Dragon solid. She spun her wand at her right side and smiled.

"There... All done. Better head back home." She changed into a one piece pink swimsuit like armor as her hair color changed to blue. She hovered off of the ground and flew off to the left. Suddenly, a large white portal opened in front of her and she stopped in front of it. She looked at the portal and blinked as a pair of crimson red eyes glanced back at her. She gasped as she looked at the pair of eyes that looked back at her.

"Hello? Who are you?" Rom asked the pair of eyes curiously as she hovered closer to the pair of eyes. Out of nowhere, a set of 3 arms grabbed her and almost pulled her into the portal!

"Eek! Let me go! Help!" Rom called as she was pulled into the portal. The portal closed behind Rom.

-Meanwhile; Lowee- Blanc looked up from her novel and looked out the window.

"Something's wrong... Why do I have a bad feeling?" Blanc asked as she stood up and walked over to the open window.

"Oh, Lady Blanc... Is there something wrong?" Mina called as she walked into Blanc's room.

"I just got a bad feeling all of a sudden," Blanc told Mina as she transformed into White Heart, "Did Ram return from Lastation? Where is Rom?"

"Rom went on a few quests near Lowee Snowfield... Ram should be returning from Lastation soon," Mona told her.

"What?! Rom went to handle some quests?!" Blanc asked seriously, "By herself?! I had a problem with Ram going to Lastation... But, she had Bradley bring her! Rom went by herself out there!"

"Lady Blanc, calm down..." Mina told her.

"Like hell I would calm down! My little sister is out there, probably in danger!" White Heart told Mina, "I'll be back!" White Heart flew out the open window.

"She always has a bad feeling for her little sisters... But, she's never wrong for having those protective older sister feelings," Mina smiled.

-Lastation- Ram stopped and looked behind her. Bradley and a lilac blue haired girl looked at Ram with concern.

"What is it, Ram? Something wrong?" the girl asked.

"I don't know... I feel off for some reason," Ram told them.

"Off? What do you mean, off?" Bradley asked Ram.

"I don't know! Rom must be in trouble!" Ram said as she transformed into a similar version of what Rom turned into and flew off.

"Ram, wait!" the girl called.

"I'll go after her, Nepgear... Wait here," Bradley told her as he transformed into Green Brother and flew after Ram.

"Be careful," Nepgear said.

-Lowee; Later- Ram and Bradley lands in front of the Basillicom just as a chair flew out of a window.

"Uh oh... Something happened," Bradley said.

"I hope Rom's all right," Ram said.

"YOU LET ROM GO ALL BY HERSELF! NOW, SHE'S MISSING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Blanc's voice roared through the large meeting hall as Ram and Bradley walked in.

"What?! Rom's missing?!" Ram gasped as she looked over at Blanc yelling at Mina.

"Oh, Ram... Welcome back. And, yes... Rom went missing not too long ago. We got reports of a large white portal appearing in the sky above Lowee Snowfield and pulling Rom inside. The reports don't stop there... But, this really worries me," Mina said sadly as she turned to Ram, "I am really and truly sorry for putting Rom in danger."

"You better be! If anything else happens to Rom... It's on you!" Blanc snarled as she glared angrily at Mina.

"Calm down, Blanc... Mina, I have to ask. Where was the portal located, again?" Bradley asked.

"Lowee Snowfield," Mina told him.

"That place is notorious for having several unnatural occurrences happening there. Earthquakes, blizzards... You name it, that place is a dangerous dungeon. Where that portal took Rom is a mystery," Bradley said as he folds his arms, "But, I have a feeling that Rom will be okay."

-Earth; Kanto; Route 1- Rom slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the lush green scenery.

"Where... Am... I?" Rom groaned as she looked around at her surroundings. Suddenly, a large brown bear like creature with a ring on its stomach walked up to Rom and roared as it swung its paws at her.

"Eek!" Rom screamed as she rolled out of the way as the bear scratched the ground where Rom was laying. She quickly got up and backed away slowly from the bear as it got on all fours and crawls menacingly towards her.

"Nice bear... Don't eat me, please..." Rom said in a panic as she held up her hands. It roared again and charged at her.

"KYAAAHHH!"

" **Flare Blitz!** " a female voice called. A large red fire dog like creature crashed into the bear and knocked it into a nearby oak tree. The bear slid down the tree and raced off on its hind legs.

"Phew..." Rom sighed as the dog creature went over to her and nudged her, "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem," the same voice called as a girl about 17 with long brown hair tied in a white baseball cap with a symbol of a ball on it walked up to Rom and pets the dog creature's long yellow mane, "Say you're welcome, Justice." Justice barked happily as it nudged the girl. The girl wore a sleeveless black blazer over a white t-shirt and blue short shorts with long white socks under black boots.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before," she said, "Rather, I've never seen someone like you in this region before."

"I'm Rom... I'm the CPU Candidate of Lowee," Rom told the girl.

"Lo-what now? I've never heard of that place," the girl told Rom.

"Huh? Isn't this Gamindustri?" Rom asked.

"No... This is Earth," the girl told Rom, "Maybe you hit your head somewhere, kid..."

"No! I'm telling the truth," Rom told her.

"Ok... Tell me more about this Lowee and Gamindustri places," the girl said, "In the meantime, let's head towards Pallet Town." The girl and Rom walked and talked all the way to Pallet Town, telling each other about themselves.

"You're a goddess? Really? Hard to believe," the girl told Rom.

"Well, I have no reason to lie," Rom told the girl.

"I see... Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Hilda," she told Rom.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hilda," Rom smiled as she bowed to Hilda.

"Now, now... No need to be that respectful, Rom," Hilda smiled as she looked down at Rom.

"But, you saved me from that bear... I am grateful," Rom smiled.

"It's nothing," Hilda smiled, "I don't tolerate bullies."

"You sound like Mister Bradley," Rom smiled.

"Huh... Well, how about we meet Prof. Oak? He's the leading researcher on Pokémon," Hilda told her, "Maybe we can get someone to help you out."

"Will you help me, Miss Hilda?" Rom asked Hilda.

"Me? Are you sure?" Hilda asked her.

"Mmm!" Rom smiled.

"I'll do whatever I can," Hilda smiled, "Don't worry."

"Ehehe... Yay!" Rom giggled. Hilda smiled as she and Rom kept walking to Pallet Town.

-Pallet Town; An Hour Later- Hilda and Rom made it to Pallet Town and looked around.

"Prof. Oak's lab should be somewhere around here," Hilda said as she looked around. Rom walked up to a small pigeon like creature and pets its head. It cooed and flew up onto Rom's head.

"So cute..." Rom smiled.

"Well, someone's adjusting," Hilda smirked, "You befriended a Pidgey."

"A Pidgey? This is one of those Pokémon you were talking about?" Rom asked.

"Yep... It's a Normal/Flying type," Hilda smiled, "It's very common to encounter Pidgey in Kanto. I'm from Unova... And, Pidgey are rare to come across in Unova," Hilda smirked.

"Uh-huh..." Rom said as she pulled out a white notebook and pen from her left shoulder bag and began to scribble notes into the notebook, "Common in Kanto... Uncommon in Unova."

"You take notes?" Hilda giggled as she looked at Rom.

"Yes... My older sister always told me to document whenever I come to a new place," Rom told Hilda.

"Speaking of which, aren't you getting hot from wearing that outfit?" Hilda asked Rom. Rom was still dressed in her winter outfit.

"Well... Kinda. But, I got used to wearing this... Wearing anything else makes me uncomfortable," Rom told Hilda.

"Look, we need to get you a makeover... I don't want to see you suffer from a heatstroke," Hilda told Rom, "Luckily, a close friend of mine lives here... Let's go visit her first."

"Okay..." Rom sighed.

-Leaf's House- A green haired girl wearing a white hat over her green hair was packing her large yellow bag as a knock was heard on her front door. She looked up and smirked. She recognized the knock.

"Is that you, Hilda?" she called as she puts on her yellow bag and raced to the door. She opened it and Hilda and Rom were waiting on the other side of the door.

"Hilda, it's been a while! How's life?"

"Girl, it's only been a few months... Calm down," Hilda giggled as she hugged her friend.

"Who's this?" the girl asked.

"Leaf, this is Rom... She's from a faraway place. Rom, this is Leaf... The new Champion of Kanto. She beat Red about 2 months ago," Hilda told Rom.

"Wow..." Rom said in amazement.

"Rom, right? Well, you're improperly dressed for the season... Come in," Leaf smiled. Rom slowly walked into the house behind Hilda and Leaf closed the door behind her.

-Meanwhile; Planeptune- Histoire hovered in place as she listened to what Blanc was telling her.

"I understand, Blanc... But, you must calm down. I will search for Rom through the dimensions," Histoire explained as she held her hands up in defense.

"Please... Find Rom. I'm really worried about her," Blanc told Histoire. Histoire closed her eyes and began to glow.

"It will take 3 days to find and contact Rom... Please be patient with me😔," Histoire told them.

"Take your time, Histy... We know you will find her no matter what," Bradley smiled.

"Oh! Hey, Blanc! Ram, too! What are you guys doing here?" Neptune called as she walked up to them.

"Shh! Histoire is searching for Rom... Let's take this conversation somewhere else," Bradley told Neptune as he led her away. Bradley also grabbed Histoire and carried her in his hands as he led the girls to the elevator that led to the top floor of the Basillicom.

"I see... So, Rom went missing?" Neptune asked, "How're they holding up?"

"Ram is trying to be brave and not cry about it... And, Blanc is liable to explode at anyone," Bradley told Neptune.

"Grr..." Blanc snarled.

"Down, girl!" Bradley panicked.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday," Ram pouted as she looked at the ground, "I hope you're still okay, Rom..."

-Earth; Pallet Town- "Come on out, Rom... We need to see you all dolled up!" Leaf giggled, "I really outdone myself, huh?" A large purple PitBull like creature nods its head and smirked when it gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh, boy... I hope you didn't make her a pin up model," Hilda sighed.

"I would never!" Leaf gasped as she held a hand over her chest.

"It's you, Leaf... You would so do something along the lines of that," Hilda smirked as she pets Justice on the head.

"Well... I'm hurt," Leaf smirked. Rom walked into the living room and looked at Hilda.

"Is this... All right?" Rom asked as she looked down at her new outfit. Rom was dressed in a blue blouse under a black jacket; a blue skirt with pink tights underneath; and, a pair of pink boots. She had her blue shoulder bag over her left shoulder as she fixed her pink fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Wow... She looks like she could kick butt any day of the week," Hilda smirked as she nods her head. Rom placed a pink beret on her head and smiled.

"Perfect," Rom smiled.

"Now, she's ready! Magnificent!" Leaf smirked as she blew out a kiss through her right index finger and thumb, "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Hmm... I don't know," Rom said as the Pidgey from before flew onto her right shoulder and nudged her.

"That Pidgey from before... Looks like it took a liking to you, Rom," Hilda smirked.

"I guess... What should I do?" Rom asked.

"See, these kind of situations happen every day. Here, take this," Leaf smiled as she hands Rom a red and white ball, "That's a Poké Ball... You use it to catch and befriend the Pokémon of your choice."

"Mm-hmm... Ok, Pidgey. Do you want to be my friend?" Rom asked as she looked at the Pidgey.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey cooed as it hovered to the floor and faced Rom.

"Looks like it's a yes," Hilda said, "Next, you toss the Poké Ball to the Pokémon." Rom nods and lightly tossed the Poké Ball towards Pidgey. The Pidgey disappeared into the Poké Ball as the ball lightly tapped Pidgey on the head. The ball lands on the floor and shook once... Twice... 3 times... Until a small CLICK was heard.

"There you go, Rom... You caught the Pidgey," Leaf smiled as Rom picked the Poké Ball up off of the ground.

"I caught my first Pokémon... Yay!" Rom smiled as she held up the Poké Ball to the air. She tossed the Poké Ball out and Pidgey came out ina red ball of light.

"Here's a little friendly tip... You can nickname your Pokémon into anything you want," Hilda told Rom, "Justice's real name is Arcanine."

"Ok... I'll name you... Oni," Rom told the Pidgey. Oni cooed as it flew onto Rom's shoulder.

"Good... Now, let's go see Prof. Oak," Hilda told her as she stood up.

"You, too? I was on my way to see the old man," Leaf smirked as she slung her yellow bag over her shoulder.

"Great... Let's go together," Hilda smiled as the group of 3 went out the door.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Rom's Pokémon Adventure

Chapter 2: Blast Off!

-Prof Oak's Lab- Leaf, Hilda, and Rom walked into the Pokemon Lab and stopped. Several men dressed in black suits were surrounding an old man and 3 little creatures.

"Hey! What's going on here?! Who are you people?!" Leaf ordered as she glared at the men in black. One of them glanced back at the girls and laughed.

"Run along, girls... This is grown folk business," he told the girls. Leaf pulled out a black and yellow Poké Ball from her bag and held it in her right hand.

"You have no idea who you're messing with... Trust me," Hilda smirked, "I'm the champion of Unova, Hilda. She's Leaf, the new Champion of Kanto."

"2 Champions?! Why are they here?!" one of the men gasped.

"That girl behind them is a newbie... Let's take her hostage," another man in black said.

"Eh?" Rom asked.

"You won't lay a finger on her!" Hilda told the man.

"You don't have a choice in the matter," a voice behind them said as a woman with red hair walked up to Rom and grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar.

"Hey! Let me go!" Rom told her. Oni flew off of Rom's head and furiously pecked at the woman's hand. The woman lets go of Rom and Rom fell forward.

"Are you okay, Rom?" Hilda asked as she knelt beside Rom.

"I'm okay... Thanks, Oni," Rom said as Oni flew into her arms.

"Gii..." Oni said as it nudged her.

"Stupid little..." the woman snarled as she pulled out a Poké Ball, "You will regret that! Mightyena, kill the girl!" A black furred dog like creature came out of the Poké Ball. It snarled as it glared at Rom and Oni.

"What do I do?" Rom asked as she quickly crawled backwards.

"Rom, don't run! You have to fight back!" Hilda called as she pulled out a blue and white Poké Ball, "Anafire, I choose you!" She tossed out the ball and a huge flying red and white bug creature hovered above the ground, its 6 wings fluttering out behind it.

"A Volcarona, huh? Dang, girl... Where the heck did you get that?" Leaf smirked.

"Had her ever since she was a Larvesta... She got me out of a lot of jams," Hilda told Leaf.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rom asked Hilda.

"Here, watch us," Leaf told Rom as her PitBull like creature came out in front of her, "Are you ready, Granbull?" Granbull barked as she cracked her neck.

"Anafire, Justice... I'm counting on you!" Hilda called as she looked behind her. Her Volcarona and Arcanine came to her sides, ready for battle.

"Get them!" the woman called. The Mightyena charged at Rom and Oni flew full speed at the Mightyena, ready to protect Rom.

"Is Oni thinking of charging headfirst into battle?!" Hilda gasped.

"Oni, be careful!" Rom called. Oni furiously pecked the Mightyena on the head and slashed it across the face with his talons.

"Pluck and Crush Claw? That's one special Pidgey," the old man smirked as he folds his arms and nods his head.

"I'll save you, Prof. Oak!" Leaf called, "Granbull, **Double-Edge!** " Granbull charged headfirst into the crowd and blew them back!

"Thank you, Leaf... I appreciate that," Prof. Oak smiled as he walked over to Leaf. The 3 Pokémon followed behind him and crowds around Leaf.

"Hey, everyone... Glad you're okay," Leaf smiled. One of the Pokémon, a little green dinosaur with a plant on its back, was looking in Rom's direction. It rushed over to her side and shot several bladed leaves at Mightyena. Oni flew back over to Rom's side and lands beside the green plant dinosaur.

"Bulbasaur, you want to help Rom as well?"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur called as it nods its head.

"That Bulbasaur never ceases to amaze me," Prof. Oak smirked, "She doesn't know when to say never... Rom, I'll entrust Bulbasaur to you. Since this is your first battle, I will give you a tip... Do not panic. Keep a cool head, even in the midst of battle," Prof. Oak told Rom, "Hilda, Leaf... Show her what I mean."

"You got it!" Hilda smirked.

"Yes, Professor! Granbull, **Play Rough!** " Leaf called. Her Granbull tackled a human like creature with boxing gloves for hands and began to wrestle with it.

"Anafire, **Fiery Dance!** Justice, **Outrage!** " Hilda called as she points to the Mightyena. Her Volcarona spun in a massive circle and flames erupted out of its wings. The flames surrounded the Mightyena and trapped it in the vortex. Then, Arcanine crashed into Mightyena and relentlessly attacked the Mightyena over and over again. When Justice stopped attacking Mightyena, he shook his head and got in a dazed state.

"Good work, Justice! Come back!" Hilda called as she held up a black and gold Poké Ball. Justice disappeared into the Poké Ball with a red flash of light.

"I'm counting on you, Mask! Go!" Hilda sent out a black and yellow Poké Ball and a blue wolf like creature popped out of the Poké Ball. It stood on its 2 hind legs and looked around.

"Are you ready, buddy?"

"..." Mask didn't reply... But, he nods his head to Hilda.

"Ok! **Close Combat!** " Hilda called. Mask charged at the Mightyena and got in close. He lets out a battle cry and unleashed a relentless attack on the Mightyena and knocked it back with his tail. It crashed to the ground and laid there with swirls in its eyes.

"What?! Impossible!" the woman called as she glared at Hilda. Mask went back over to Hilda and nods his head towards her.

"Good job, Mask... I'm proud of you," Hilda smiled as she fist bumped the Lucario. Mask smiled and fist bumped Hilda back.

"Your little victory will be meaningless if we take away your options!" one of the grunts called as he sent out a scorpion like creature.

"A Drapion... Granbull won't be able to handle that, Leaf. Switch out," Hilda called.

"I know... Granbull, get back!" Leaf called as she pulled out a pink Poké Ball. Granbull disappeared in a red flash of light.

"Oni, **Pluck!** " Rom called, "I know you can do it!" Oni charged at the Drapion and furiously pecked at its purple body.

"Swat it away, Drapion!" the same grunt called.

"Not if I can help it! Flareon, go!" Leaf called. A small fox like Pokémon with blazing red fur and an orange fiery tail swinging out behind it came out and charged behind Oni.

" **Superpower!** " Leaf called. Flareon smashed into Drapion headfirst and knocked it into the nearby bookshelves, knocking them over.

"Oops! Sorry, Professor!"

"-Sigh-... I expect more from you, Leaf... But, you do get a little overzealous when you battle," Oak sighed as he facepalmed himself.

"Yeah, I know," Leaf giggled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Even in the midst of battle, she can find the time to joke around?!" the leader called as she shook her head.

"It's Leaf... She's the more goofy one out of me, her, and Lucas," Hilda told the leader as she turned to her as she raised her arm to reveal a strange bracelet on her right wrist, "But, I think it's time to end this. Watch this, Rom... This is what you'll be able to do one day."

"Ok!" Rom said excitedly as she looked at Hilda. Oni and Bulbasaur went to Rom's sides as Flareon went to Leaf's left side.

"Mask, are you ready?"

"..." Mask nods his head as he raised his right arm to reveal a strange red wristband on his wrist.

" **Mask, with our hearts as one... Mega Evolution!** " Hilda called as her left index finger touched the rainbow orb in the middle of the bracelet. A light emanates from both Mask and Hilda's wristbands and the lights collided with each other with several beams connected from the bands. Then, Mask began to change drastically. His yellow torso grew into a semi cape, his side aura sensors lengthened, and he grew several inches as well.

"Wow! So cool!" Rom called.

"Ah... You went to Kalos, am I correct?" Oak asked Hilda.

"Sure did... I trained with the Mega Evolution Guru to get to this point," Hilda told Oak, "Mask, **Bone Rush!** " Mask summoned 2 silver energy bones to his side and attacked Drapion with the bones. The Drapion was helpless against the attack and fainted after Mask was done.

"Shall we keep going? Or, have you had enough?" Hilda asked seriously. Mask and Anafire were at her sides as she said this.

"Retreat and regroup, everyone!" the woman called, "Remember this, Champions and little girl... We will not stop until we rule the world! In the name of Giovanni! And, in the name of Neo Team Rocket... We will succeed!" The woman threw down a smoke pellet and smoke encased the lab!

" **Hurricane!** " Hilda called. Anafire flapped her wings and blew away the smoke... But, the people in black were gone!

"Tsk! Got away!" Leaf scoffed as she shook her head, "I don't get it! Red and I disbanded Team Rocket 2 years ago!" Rom looked at Leaf with a confused look on her face.

"What's Team Rocket?" Rom asked.

"They're an evil organization that nearly took over the Kanto region 2 years ago... And, they would've successfully done so if Red and I weren't there to stop them," Leaf told Rom, "They want to rule the world with an iron fist... But, as long as I'm here... I won't let them take over the world! I swear on the name of Arceus!" She clenched her left fist as she said this.

"Miss Leaf... Are they really that scary?" Rom asked Leaf.

"Oh, Rom... No need to be scared of them. They may seem evil... But, most of them are harmless. Well, the grunts I dealt with were weak and harmless. Giovanni, on the other hand... Ugh!" Leaf groaned as she shook her head, "That's another story for another day... The problem's resolved for now."

"Rom, come here. I want to give you something," Prof. Oak told Rom. Rom nods and walked towards Prof. Oak. He pulled a red rectangular object out of his left lab coat pocket.

"A Pokédex? You want Rom to complete it?" Leaf asked Prof. Oak.

"Yes... If she is taught how to battle," Prof. Oak said, "Let's talk more outside, shall we?"

-Outside- Leaf and Rom faced each other as Hilda and Prof. Oak stood out of the way.

"All right, Rom... Send out Oni. I'll bring out my Flareon," Leaf said as she held up Flareon's Poké Ball.

"Like this?" Rom asked as she tossed out Oni's Poké Ball. Oni popped out and chirped as he looked back at Rom.

"Ok, Flareon... Go easy on Oni, okay?" Leaf said as she sent out her Flareon.

"Flareon!" Flareon called as he looked at Leaf.

"Ok... Rom, you go first," Hilda called as she stepped forward.

"Um, what should I do?" Rom asked.

"Tell your Pidgey to use either Pluck or Crush Claw," Prof. Oak told Rom.

"Um... Oni, **Pluck!** " Rom called as she points ahead of her. Oni flew at Flareon and quickly pecked at it several times.

" **Flare Blitz!** " Leaf called.

"Rom, tell Oni to dodge!" Hilda called.

"Oni, get out of the way! Quickly!" Rom called. Oni quickly flew up as Flareon charged at it and crashed into it! Oni flips out of control in midair as it cried out.

"Are you okay?!"

"Pidgey!" Oni groaned as it regained its balance.

"That's one tough Pidgey," Leaf smirked as she nods her head.

"Oni, **Crush Claw!** " Rom called. Oni flew at Flareon and slashed Flareon across the face.

" **Double-Edge!** " Leaf called. Flareon charged at Oni again.

"Fly up, Oni!" Rom called. Oni dodged the incoming attack and looked down at Flareon as it lands on the ground and looked up at Oni. Then, Oni dove straight towards Flareon full speed.

"What is it thinking?" Hilda thought. Oni crashed into Flareon and flew back up quickly.

"That was an Aerial Ace," Leaf said.

"Aerial Ace?" Rom asked.

"It's a perfect accuracy Flying Type move. It never misses its target no matter how high the evasion or how low the accuracy is," Leaf explained. Rom took out her notebook and wrote down what Leaf said.

"Documenting?" Prof. Oak asked.

"My older sister told me to document everything," Rom told Prof. Oak.

"Rather than document what happens... There's a saying I live by," Leaf smirked as she winked at Rom.

"What is it?" Rom asked.

"YOLO," Leaf giggled, "You only live once."

"Huh?" Rom said.

"She doesn't know that one, Leaf," Hilda told Leaf.

"I got it," Leaf said, "Besides, let's finish this battle. **Return!** " Flareon nods and leaped into the air. It slammed its flame tail onto Oni's head and knocked it into the ground.

"Oni!" Rom called as the dust cleared and Oni had swirls in its eyes.

"Oni is unable to battle! Flareon is the winner! And, the victory goes to Leaf!" Hilda called.

"Ooh... I lost. But, you were awesome for your first battle, Oni," Rom smiled as she picked Oni up on her arms.

"Pidgey..." Oni cooed as he cuddled in Rom's arms. Bulbasaur rushed over to Rom's side and rubbed up against her leg.

"Thanks, Val," Rom smiled as she pets the Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!" Val smiled.

"All right, Rom... I have another request for you. Since you and your Pokémon need to get stronger, how about challenging the Pokémon League? Not only will you fill up the Pokédex, but you will get better at training," Prof. Oak smiled.

"Okay... Um... Will I be by myself?" Rom asked.

"No... Since I was traveling around Kanto myself, I will be going with you," Hilda told Rom.

"Me, too... This is my home region, after all," Leaf smiled.

"Really?" Rom gasped as she looked at them.

"Of course... What better way to learn than from seasoned Trainers?" Leaf joked.

"Seriously?" Hilda giggled.

"So, there you go... We're going with you," Leaf told Rom.

"Yay!" Rom cheered as she hops up and down.

"But, since we had an eventful day... Let's call it a day," Leaf told Rom, "Plus, I have a few more things to give you."

"Thank you for everything, everyone... I really appreciate all this," Rom smiled.

-Lowee; Meanwhile- Blanc sat in her chair, tapping her foot against the floor as she had her arms folded across her chest.

"Are you really gonna sit there like that, Blanc?" A male voice called to her as a brown haired male sat next to her and looked at her.

"Not now, Brian... I'm not in the mood," Blanc said to Brian as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, want to talk about it?" Brian asked as he turned to her.

"Rom's missing... And, we have no idea where she is," Blanc sighed as she turned to him.

"Hey... It's gonna be all right. I promise," Brian smiled, "Rom will be found... Trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" Blanc asked him.

"Because I believe in Lowee no matter what," Brian smirked as he held Blanc's left hand. She looked down at his hand and smiled.

"You are the one of the few people who know me, don't you?" Blanc asked.

"Well... You told me about yourself a few months ago on our first date, Lady Blanc. Remember?" Brian asked as he held her close. Blanc thought back a couple months as she looked at Brian.

-Flashback; Several Months Ago- Blanc took off her signature hat and took off her white dress. She slips into a white blouse, short red skirt with white tights underneath, and white snow boots.

"Aww! You look so cute, Blanc!" Ram called as she and Rom stood in the doorway and Blanc walked towards them.

"Are you going out with that guy?" Rom asked Blanc.

"Yes... It's my first date. So, be good to Mina while I'm gone... Understand?" Blanc told her sisters.

"Mmm!" Rom smiled as she nods her head.

"Ok! We promise!" Ram smiled.

"Good... I'll be back before midnight," Blanc told them. She walked out, leaving her sisters there standing and watching her leave.

-Downtown Lowee; Nitend Park- Brian stood there, looking around as he held a white rose in his hands. He twirled the flower in his hands as he looked down at the ground.

"That for me?" Blanc called as she walked up to him. Brian blushed as he looked at Blanc.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Brian blushed as he quickly hands it to Blanc. Blanc giggled as she took the rose from Brian.

"Brian, you don't need to be nervous around me... I may be the CPU; but today, I'm a normal girl on a date," Blanc smiled. Brian sighed as he nods his head.

"I'll try to conceal my excitement," Brian told Blanc as he took her by the hand and led her into the park.

-Present- Blanc smiled as she nods her head. Brain looked down at Blanc and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" Brian asked Blanc.

"You really changed the past few months, Brian... I can tell," Blanc told Brian.

"Yeah, I know..." Brian smiled.

"I trust your words... Rom will be found soon," Blanc told Brian.

(Excuse the mini Blanc/OC arc at the end... I couldn't resist myself! A/N.)

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Rom's Pokémon Adventure

Chapter 3: Fire Monkey and Exhaustion

-Kanto; The Next Day; Route 1- Rom, Hilda, and Leaf walked across the grassy route and looked at each other.

"Hmm… You're a Goddess Candidate, right? So, you can use magic as well?" Leaf asked as she looked at Rom.

"Mmhmm!" Rom smiled as she called her large pink staff to her side, "Watch! **Ice Coffin!** " Rom slams her staff onto the ground and a pillar of ice conjured up from the ground.

"…" Hilda was silent.

"Whoa..." Leaf said in shock. Val looked in awe at the pillar of ice. Oni lands on Rom's head and tilts his head to the left.

"It's pretty cool," Leaf joked.

"-Sigh-… Leaf, that was weak," Hilda sighed. Mask facepalmed himself and groaned.

"Hey, cut me some slack! I'm trying to make you laugh!" Leaf said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Hilda smirked. Rom giggled as she looked at Hilda and Leaf.

"You two remind me of Blanc and Mister Brian," Rom told them.

"Who?" Hilda asked as she looked at Rom.

"My big sister and her boyfriend," Rom told them.

"Hey, Rom… Does the ice melt at all?" Leaf asked Rom.

"Well… I think it does," Rom said as she looked at the ice pillar, "But, I use my magic to help Mister Bradley and Miss Nepgear when they need it."

"Did you say… Bradley?" Hilda asked as she looked at Rom.

"Do you know Mister Bradley?" Rom asked.

"Tall blue haired guy with a Pikachu following him around? Yeah, that's him… Bradley Rose," Hilda said.

"I think the Bradley Rom's talking about is different from the champion of the Rankor region," Leaf said as she looked at Hilda.

"Huh… Well, never mind," Hilda chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"The Bradley I know has black hair, I think," Rom said as she closed her eyes and looked off into the distance. Suddenly, a fireball hits the block of ice and shattered it… Causing ice shards to hit Val and Oni!

"Val! Oni!" Rom gasped as she checked on her Pokémon.

"What the heck did that?!" Leaf asked.

"That was a Flame Burst… Whatever shot that had to have been shooting with ill intentions," Hilda said as she went into her bag and pulled out a bottle of blue liquid, "Here, Rom… It's an Ice Heal. Use it on Oni and Val." Rom took the bottle and poured a little liquid on Oni's head and Val's bud on his back.

"Several Pokémon can use Flame Burst, though," Leaf told Hilda.

"Pansear and Heatmor, for example," Hilda said as she nods her head, "It also came from the trees." They looked up and saw a red monkey with a long tail swishing out behind it. It hops down from the tree and lands in front of Rom. It snatched the wand from Rom and looked at it curiously.

"Stealing isn't nice," Rom told the Pokémon as she knelt in front of it.

"Pansear!" it said as it hops up and down in front of Rom and nods its head. It proceeded to hand Rom back her staff… When a purple snake came out of the grass and snatched the staff from Pansear and slithers away into the bushes.

"Hey! Come back!" Rom called as she chased after the snake. Pansear, Val, and Oni chased after Rom.

"Rom!" Leaf called.

"Justice, come out!" Hilda called as she tossed out her Arcanine's Poké Ball. Justice came out and barked as it looked around.

"Beedrill, come out!" Leaf called as she tossed out a blue and white Poké Ball. A wasp looking Pokémon with twin large white stingers for hands came out and looked around.

"Take a look around and see if you can find a little girl with 3 Pokémon following her, Beedrill! I'm counting on you!" Leaf told Beedrill. It nods and flew off.

"Justice, give Beedrill a hand!" Hilda told Justice. Justice barked in response and raced off.

"Let's go after them," Leaf told Hilda seriously.

"You got it," Hilda said. They ran off after Justice and Beedrill. Rom stops as she came to a certain spot. It was crawling with snakes of every size and shape.

"Eww… Slimy," Rom shuddered.

"Pansear!" Pansear called as it caught up to Rom as well as Val and Oni, "Pan!"

"Ohh… Big Sis is gonna kill me if I can't get that staff back," Rom thought. Pansear fired a small fireball at the snakes and blew them into different directions as it exploded outwards. The snakes glared at Rom and Pansear as they slithered menacingly towards them.

"Uh oh…" Rom said as she backed away. The snakes lunged at them.

"Yahhhh!" Rom screamed as she held her hands up. Then, Beedrill swooped in from Rom and used Twineedle to knock the snakes back. Justice let loose a large flame from his mouth and also knocked the snakes back.

"Good work, Beedrill!" Leaf called.

"Nice work, Justice!" Hilda called as she and Leaf raced up beside Justice and looked at the snakes.

"What a sight… A bunch of Ekans and Arbok in their habitat," Leaf said as she looks at the many snakes that glared at them, "This is quite… Nerve-wracking. Which one stole your staff?"

"I don't know!" Rom panicked, "I'm scared of snakes…"

"Be brave, Rom… You can do it!" Leaf told Rom.

"Miss Leaf…"

"I agree… No snake will kill us," Hilda smirked as she took out a purple and white Poké Ball.

"Not now with that, Hilda… We'll figure something else out, got it?" Leaf told her.

"Fine…" Hilda frowned as she puts the Poké Ball away, "What should we do? I don't have Lily with me."

"And, Alakazam is with Blue training," Leaf said.

"Well, if I can get to my rod…" Rom told them, "I can make them run away."

"Pansear!" Pansear told Rom as he pounds his chest and hops up and down. Pansear scratched the ground underneath its feet and dug a small hole that only it could fit into. It leaped down into the hole and disappeared inside.

"That Pansear used Dig?" Hilda said in surprise, "That's rare to come by." Pansear popped his head out from underground and fired a large star shaped blast of fire at the Ekans and Arbok! The snake Pokémon screeched and slithered away further into the forest.

"Fire Blast as well?!" Leaf gasped as she looked at the Pansear. Pansear picked up a pink staff and hops over to Rom. It waited patiently for Rom to do something.

"Oh! Hold on a second!" Rom said as she waved her staff in front of her. Snowflakes hovered in the air and slowly descended in front of the trainers and their Pokémon.

"Wow… Pretty," Leaf smiled as she held a snowflake in the palm of her hand. Pansear hops up and down happily as it claps his hands together.

"I think Pansear likes this," Hilda said, "Hey, why don't you battle Pansear? It's a great way to bond."

"Are you sure?" Rom asked, "Pansear might not want to…"

"Sear!" Pansear called as it hops onto a tree trunk and began to climb to a nearby tree branch.

"Looks like he wants a battle," Hilda smirked.

"Oni, I choose you!" Rom called as her Pidgey flew up to Pansear. Pansear shot a Flame Burst at Oni and nearly missed its mark.

"Oni, **Aerial Ace!** " Rom called as she points to the sky. Oni squints at Pansear and quickly raced at it. It crashed into Pansear and knocked it to a lower branch on the tree. Pansear clapped his hands together above his head and opened them again… Only to summon a large boulder out of thin air right above his head!

"Is that Rock Tomb?!" Hilda gasped.

"A Rock Type move will knock Oni out, Rom! Get out of the way, quick!" Leaf told Rom.

"…"

"What is she…" Hilda thought as she looked at Rom. Pansear threw the large boulder at Oni and the boulder broke apart into several pieces!

"Oni, maneuver through the pieces!" Rom called as she looked ahead. Oni nods and swiftly maneuvers through the flying debris.

" **Crush Claw!** " Rom called. Oni slashed Pansear across the face and knocked it to the ground!

"Now, Rom! Throw the Poké Ball!" Leaf told Rom.

"Go!" Rom called as she threw an empty Poké Ball at Pansear. The red fire monkey disappeared into the Poké Ball and the ball lands on the ground. It shook once… Twice… 3 times… Until a small click was heard.

"We did it… We did it, Oni!" Rom cheered as she rushed to the Poké Ball, "We caught a Pansear!"

"Pidgey!" Oni cheered as he circled around Rom's head.

"Nice job, Rom!" Leaf smirked as she pats Rom on the head.

"Yay! Come out, Pansear!" Rom smiled as she tossed out Pansear's Poké Ball. Pansear popped out and hops up and down.

"We're gonna be great together, Zander… Okay?"

"Pansear!" Zander smiled, happy and content with his new nickname.

"Now that you have your new friend… Let's continue to Viridian City," Leaf smirked, "I have a feeling that you might like what you see." With her new friend on her side, Rom along with Hilda and Leaf sets out for Viridian City.

-Meanwhile; Planeptune; Planetower- Bradley and Histoire sat at a desk, pondering the mystery behind the portal Rom went through.

"It doesn't make any logical sense! The type of portal Rom went through should not logically exist! Every time I look at these readings … This is beyond my comprehension," Histoire grumbled.

"Calm down, Histy… Let's try to take this one step at a time, okay?" Bradley told her.

"But, unlike you… You have been helping me nonstop without sleep for the past 2 days. You need rest😔," Histoire told him.

"I can keep going, Histy… I'm fine," Bradley argued as he raised his tired and sleep deprived face towards Histoire.

"No… I can handle this. Go and get some rest," Histoire ordered him as she helped him out of his chair.

"I got him," Nepgear sighed as she walked up behind him. She slung Bradley's right arm over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Nepgear… Please take care of him," Histoire told her.

"I will…" Nepgear smiled. She helped him out of the room and brought him to her room. She laid him down on the pink bed and sighed.

"I know how much you want to help… But, you can't really do much in your state. You work yourself to exhaustion… Just to locate Rom. I'm kind of jealous… But, I shouldn't be. You are like an older brother to Rom and Ram… You and Blanc don't want anything bad happening to them. -Sigh-… I just wish… You could take a little time out to spend time with me more," Nepgear said as she placed a hand over his hands.

"Gear…" Bradley said tiredly as he squeezed Nepgear's hand, "I'm not dead. I just need a little rest, that's all."

"I know… But…" Nepgear sighed as she changed into a pink nightgown with frilly pink panties and a bra underneath, "I get lonely whenever you're not here… That seems out of character, even for me."

"Well, we both need a reality check," Bradley told her as he pets her head when she laid down next to him.

"Do we, really?"

"Well, I don't know… But, I guess we can take a day off and have a date like a normal couple," Bradley told her.

"Mmhmm!" Nepgear blushed.

"Yoohoo! I'm home!" Neptune called as she opened the front door and closed it behind her. She was carrying a paper bag of groceries in her arms.

"Neptune… Where did you get all that stuff? I thought you had an allowance," Histoire asked Neptune.

"Histy, you insult me… Iffy helped me buy all this stuff. Nep Jr. wanted to get some stuff for Bradley," Neptune told her, "It's water and Coler Cola as well as cinnamon pudding."

"Some of his favorite things to eat and drink," Histoire said as she nods her head, "I see… You want to make sure he is well taken care of. Well, you and Nepgear… Anyway, how are things with…"

"Oh, you know... Just fine," Neptune blushed as she looked away.

"Uh huh… Well, don't keep them waiting," Histoire smiled as she lets Neptune by.

(Umm… I hate to do this… But, that's the end of this chapter! This story, like The Hope Of Zero, has me in a writers block! Fricking hate WRITERS BLOCK! Ugh… And, to top it off… I'm not sure when this story could be updated. But, the future is not written! A/N.)

(Yeah! Plutia)

(So… I will make another chapter or 2 of A Shade Of Green And Purple in the near future! Hopefully Fanfiction won't screw me over this time! See you all later Peace! A/N.)

(Byeee… Plutia)

-End Chapter 3-


End file.
